Tsavani
Name: Tsavani Age: 28 Race: Imperialized Khajiit. Gender: Female Height: 5' 6" Birthsign: The Lady Class: Innkeeper-Turned-Barbarian Appearance Her body was once on the chubby side and quite buxom, but she's lost much of that weight in the years of hard living on her own. Her fur ranges from red to tawny, but decorated with a mix of spots and rosettes, while her face shows tabby markings. Her front and the insides of her limbs are white, though she has black "Spines" running down her back, tail, and the outsides of her arms and legs. Vibrant oranges, reds, and tawnies run between, with a glossy sheen that catches the light from her body's jiggling when she moves. She's still kept a fair amount of once-abundant fat on her body, but now her arms, belly and thighs are quite muscular. Skills and known spells Cooking, Cleaning, Interior Decorating, Fashion Design, Innkeeping, Archery (Kinda, but her form gets in the way of proper posture), Two-handed Weapons(Kinda), sneak, trapping, Flames, Healing. Clothing / armor She wears a magnificent silver-white fur cloak that shimmers in the light. The rest of her outfit is significantly less, amounting to a furry bikini. Her breasts are covered by two pale grey furs tied together around a polished iron ring between them, with leather straps with chain over top wrapped under and over her shoulders to support them. Her loincloth consists of two preserved Ice-wolf furs, stitched together between her legs and draped over a bright blue linen belt, long enough on both sides to reach her knees, and wide enough to cover most of her thighs when she's standing. The blue belt wraps twice and half again around her body -once under the furs to keep her decent and hold them up, and over them to give a visible waistband before being buckled with a steel clasp in front. The folded pelt in back is slit from top to just beneath her tail to let it out. Weapons An Iron Battleaxe and a Hunting Bow are her primary weapons, crossed over her back. Her quiver has 13 iron-tipped arrows and 6 steel. A steel dagger hangs at her hims She also has two iron swords, a broom, and an iron greatsword wrapped in furs. Miscellaneous items Most of her Stuff is recognizable as "Vendor Trash" - Books such as Mixed Unit Tactics, Book of the Dragonborn, Thief, and the journal of a less-successful band of bandits hiding out in a tower. She also has two garnets, an amethyst, a shiny candlestick, and two petty and one lesser soulgem. She has 142 coins. Her small objects are carried in pouches around her belt, and larger ones are wrapped in a mix of cleaned animal pelts (Two wolf and one Cave Bear) wrapped with cord and strapped around her shoulder, and hanging just above her tail. She also has a second cloak, hidden just under the first. It is larger, fluffier, and much greater than the one she's wearing, though cut from the same hide. Personality Being born and raised as a cultured innkeeper before thrust into the savage wilderness for three years has left her with a diverse, almost unpredictable personality - however, it's clearly not 'split'. Although socially adept, her new sense of practical fashion makes it impossible for her to 'fit in' with society properly, and she'd rather roam the outskirts on adventure rather than make any attempt to 'settle down' again. She was settled in Chorrol, and would rather not return to such a life. She is also ambitious to the point of arrogance. Despite her lack of material wealth and savage appearance, she likes to associate with the upper classes of society. Major flaw Pick Any: She's a Khajiit in Skyrim (Though she's remarkably acclimated to the cold) Despite her cosmopolitan entrepreneurship background, she doesn't have a grasp on the local economy, and is too acclimated to living in the wild. She's a Khajiit that lacks the race's streetwise. She's an Imperial that lacks the culture's social graces. She was in possession of a Daedric Artifact, and the headaches associated with such ownership. Also - there's a Far-more-powerful bandit leader in the area now The stress of wilderness survival in harsh conditions takes its toll on her sanity. She's not paranoid, but she's still a bit jumpy. Background Tsavani has a boring past. She was raised in Chorrol, down in Cyrodiil. For most of her childhood, she was little more than a pest. Eventually, she inherited her family business, the local "upscale" tavern, the Oak And Crosier, which had been in her family since before the Oblivion Crisis. However, she didn't really take to the business very well... She was much more enraptured by the tales of an elderly elf who'd lived in the county as long as anyone could remember, who told tales of adventures and the beauty of the wilderness. As she matured, her fascination with adventurers grew, as she went out of her way to ensure that such men and women were given the best service she could offer. She eventually decided to "sell" the inn to her younger sister after she recieved a reasonably simple bounty notice. Buying herself a basic suit of armor, an axe, and a bow, she quickly found the job was MUCH harder than it sounded. Still, she managed to complete the bounty, get paid, get better gear, and began exploring the Colovian Highlands and Jerral Mountains for herself. She ended up running afoul of bandits, losing her bow, armor, and much of her dignity, and was forced to retreat north to Skyrim. She spent three years lost in the Jerrals, forcing herself to live off the land. She had no skill in tanning, bowmaking, or fletching, making her life quite miserable as she struggled to get by with a rusted battleaxe found on a less-fortunate mountain dweller. With the loss of all her gear, she'd have perished if not for a simple Flames spell she'd learned back in Chorrol that she used to use to lazily light cooking fires. However, just as she started to "Settle" into a life of being a mountain-hermit, a new threat reared its head. She found herself hunted, stalked, and pursued by a great pale-furred Sabrecat. The beast hunted her to the exclusion of all other prey, for almost a year. It had long hunted the treacherous mountains, and had claimed the lives of hundreds of unwary travellers and hikers. One too many close calls eventually changed her resolve, and she sought to fight and slay the creature. After weeks of complex maneuvering, attempting to stay a step and a jump ahead of the beast, she eventually suceeded in trapping and crushing it beneath a rigged rockslide. Looking around frantically for something to finish the creature off with, she tripped over and pulled up a straight, stiff branch with a broken end that functioned as a spearpoint... Upon running Hircine's Aspect through, the blood ran across the surface of the branch, transforming it into the legendary Spear of Bitter Mercy. She pulled the corpse free, and headed east, down from the mountains to a newly-formed town. She didn't stay long, however. After taking an unsuccessful day to fit into the town, she left the slain tiger to a tanner to turn the hide into a great cloak and a smaller, not-as-noteworthy one, and the head to be turned into a trophy by a taxidermist. Unfortunately, she lacked salient funds to buy such work - she put the magnificent corpse itself up as collateral, and threats of a painful, inevitable demise to keep the tanner honest. There was no way begging would be able to cover the requird funds - and such deprivations were beneath her status anyway. She set off again on adventure, like the stories that inspired her to leave Chorrol in the first place. Also - not sticking around enabled her to protect the spear, fearing that locals would try to steal it from her. The Daedric spear was a boon to her survival and income during her month of adventure, enabling her to swiftly counter-ambush a band of highwaymen intending to ambush a caravan en route to the new hold, earning a bit of coin for her efforts, in addition to clothing and "armor". She put her domestic skills cultivated in chorral to good use in redesigning the way the furs laid across her body so she wouldn't look like the bandits she had managed to take down. The rest of the month was spent on cautiously reckless adventuring - relying on ambushes and her spear to overcome the roaming dangers, and preying on derilect or Bandit-infested forts, the upper levels of draugr-ridden barrows, but mostly hunter camps that fell afoul of Skyrim's harsh wildlife. She underestimated the force of bandits inhabiting a fort - she managed to escape with her life, but the Spear of Bitter Mercy was lost in the attempt. Once the cloaks were finished and the and Tsavani had acquired enough wealth to navigate the small town's economy, she returned to Valton.